Without a Trace
by OliviabensonSVU4
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have a mysterious rape case. No names. No addresses. Can they solve it and keep up their personal lives? Elliot has divorced Kathy and lives alone in a 1 bedroom apartment instead of a 4 bedroom house. What will happen with them now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own the characters. Blah Blah Blah.. Dick Wolf and a bunch of other people do. Kapish? Good. Now read. =D  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Detective Olivia Benson rolled over to see her clock read 7:15. Work started in 15 minutes.  
  
"Shit, I'm going to be late again." She muttered, getting out of bed and pulling the first turtleneck and pair of jeans she saw on.  
  
Her cell phone rang.  
  
"Benson." Olivia yawned.  
  
"Liv. It's Elliot."  
  
Liv was Elliot's special nickname for her. No one else called her that.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Home. I just got up. I overslept again."  
  
"I'm on my way to work, so I'll swing by and pick you up, okay?"  
  
Before she could answer he said, "Great" and hung up. A few minutes later the door bell rang and footsteps approached. She recognized them before he even knocked, but he did anyway.  
  
"The doors open!" She yelled.  
  
Her door swung open. Olivia turned around to see Elliot standing there, grinning.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" She asked, following him out the door and locking it. They made their way down the steps of her building and outside to his black Ford Malibu.  
  
"Just seeing you makes my day." He replied, opening his car door.  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
It was 7:25 and it takes more then 5 minutes to get to the precinct from 120th and Madison Avenue.  
  
Traffic face them dead on. Grid locked again between lights.  
  
"Just when you're going to be late, you get stuck in the shit load of traffic" Olivia muttered.  
  
"Tell me about it because, I'M at work EARLY, before traffic hits."  
  
She punched his arm. "Cold. That's cold, even for you."  
  
"Jeez, cant you take a joke?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I guess I'll have to train you too, as soon as we."  
  
"We what? Elliot? Tell me."  
  
"I said to much, you'll have to wait and see." Elliot said mysteriously.  
  
"Ri-i-i-ight."  
  
They got to the precinct at 29th and F at 7:45. Captain Cragen stopped them on the way in.  
  
"Elliot, I'm surprised to see you're late too."  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Olivia was running late so I picked her up at 7:25 then we got stuck in traffic for 20 minutes." Elliot explained.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again." Cragen warned, going into his office.  
  
"Geez, what a stiff" Elliot muttered.  
  
"Yeah.. So, what were you saying before?"  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"And I quote, 'I guess I'll have to train you too, as soon as we.'"  
  
"Oh that?" He chuckled nervously.  
  
She gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Fine, I crack. What I was saying was."  
  
Munch and Tutula approached.  
  
"What were you saying?" Fin Tutula asked.  
  
"Um.I was TALKING to Olivia." Elliot replied.  
  
"Anything you say to her you can say to us."  
  
"No. Its between Olivia and me. Not Olivia, me and the rest of the precinct."  
  
"Fine. I'm going. Come on Munch." Tutula said winking at Elliot. He winked back, without Olivia noticing. After a few minutes Fin was able to drag Munch away.  
  
"So, what were you about to say?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
*Previously: "Yeah.. So, what were you saying before?" "Which part?" "And I quote, 'I guess I'll have to train you too, as soon as we.'" "Oh that?" He chuckled nervously. She gave him a pleading look. "Fine, I crack. What I was saying was." Munch and Tutula approached. "What were you saying?" Fin Tutula asked. "Um.I was TALKING to Olivia." Elliot replied. "Anything you say to her you can say to us." "No. Its between Olivia and me. Not Olivia, me and the rest of the precinct." "Fine. I'm going. Come on Munch." Tutula said winking at Elliot. He winked back, without Olivia noticing. After a few minutes Fin was able to drag Munch away. "So, what were you about to say?" *  
  
"Um.Well.We've been best friends for what 8 years now?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ever since.uh." Elliot stammered.  
  
"What are you saying?" She asked gently.  
  
Captain Cragen walked over. "Olivia. This package just came for you."  
  
Curiously, she turned her back to Elliot, who winked at Cragen. The stammering was a nice touché to the plan.  
  
It was a large box. She ripped the paper to find another box and another. Finally after 6 boxes, all getting smaller, there was a small box in the bottom. She reached in and carefully opened the brown box. Something was nestled in there under tissue paper.  
  
Once she actually got the paper off she looked at Elliot. It was a small velvet box. Opening it slowly she gasped. There lay a gold band with a fair sized diamond surrounded my aquamarine stones, her birthstone.  
  
"Oh my god" she breathed.  
  
"Ever since I saw you walk through that door," Elliot said pointing, "I knew I wanted to be with you forever."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Olivia," Elliot started getting on one knee, "will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes" The said softly. "Yes. Of course I will." She finished louder.  
  
Even the secretaries looked up and clapped along with Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Alex Cabot. But they looked guilty, Olivia looked slyly at them all.  
  
"So, you all knew?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yes's" Echoed through the room.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"What?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Its strange. Everyone knew, and no one told me. And by the way, I saw you winking at Fin and Captain Cragen." She replied, grinning.  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
"What did you expect to happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I would've told you after we were married and we could laugh at it. But since you know.I."  
  
His answer was smothered by Olivia's lips. After she put her finger on his lips and said, "shhhh". He closed his mouth again.  
  
"Okay." He whispered.  
  
This time he kissed her in return. They were surrounded by clapping and cheering.  
  
"What is this, public access television?" Olivia asked, laughing, between kisses.  
  
"No, of course not." Elliot replied quickly, motioning slyly to the camera man, who was hiding in a corner who ran out the door to the precinct un detected.  
  
"Okay, then why is everyone that works here in the one-six and some who don't, standing here?" Olivia chuckled.  
  
Elliot looked cute and confused. Olivia grabbed his tie and pulled him into the nearest office, which also happened to be Captain Cragen's. Once inside with the door locked and blinds pulled she let him go, laughing.  
  
"We sure made a scene, huh?" She asked. "Yeah." He replied, breathless, with a look of serenity and happiness on his face.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You had this goofy happy look on your face. What were you thinking?" Olivia repeated.  
  
"Olivia.You're going to have to wait and see." Elliot said mysteriously.  
  
She giggled and pulled him onto Cragen's desk..  
  
A/N: Stabler has no family, as u can already tell. =(..well except Olivia and.oops, said to much. Review and you'll find out what I mean..=D 


End file.
